We're Going To Party, Karamu, Fiesta Forever
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: After the Eiffel Tower fiasco, a week has gone by. Michel has been invited to Raphael's birthday party. Michel goes to the party and, fortunately, he sees Josette there! What's going to happen now?


**Note: **This is a fourth sequel to "Well, My Friends, The Time Has Come". If you haven't read the other three stories, I highly suggest go doing so now, then coming back to this one.**  
**

* * *

**We're Going to Party, Karamu, Fiesta Forever**

Michel gently picked up the sleeping Bartholomew. He then quietly tiptoed into his bathroom where a bathtub full of warm water waited. Afterwards, he raised Bartholomew over it, breathed out a heavy sigh, and then released the feline, allowing her to plop into the warm water.

"MEOW!"

Bartholomew immediately woke up and began to squirm around in the water, yowling and trying to get out, panicking and repulsed.

Michel slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it, hurrying back over to the bathtub and grabbing some soap, pouring it into the water and then grabbing the squirming cat.

"Calm down, Bartholomew!" Michel exclaimed in irritation. "You haven't had a bath in months! You stink!"

"Mrroooow!" Bartholomew yowled, scratching him and hissing loudly, desperately trying to get out of the water.

"Stop complaining, you crazy cat!" Michel hissed back at the desperate feline, scrubbing the cat's fur and keeping her in the water. "You're getting a bath whether you like it or not! I want you to bathe now because I'm going to Raphael's birthday party and I don't want to have to clean you when I get back!"

"MRRRROOOOOW!" The violent thing yowled out loudly, scratching Michel's hands and arms, splashing water about all over the place.

"My hands!" Michael yelped, his eyes wide. "My arms!"

Bartholomew hissed and scratched the young man's cheek, leaving three claw marks there, cutting it deep enough to make it bleed.

"My face!"

"Meow!"

"Shut up! You've ruined me!" Michel wailed, pushing the cat underneath the water to rinse off. He pulled Bartholomew back up after seven seconds and held her up, staring at her.

Bartholomew had calmed down and was glaring at Michael dangerously, growling and hissing.

"Oh hush up, you!" Michel scowled, grabbing a white towel. He started drying the frisky feline off.

When he was done, he sat her on the ground and started brushing her smooth, white, pretty fur with a cat brush.

When the deed was done, Michel let Bartholomew out of the bathroom and let her go do her thing. She had immediately begun to lick her fur, all over, grooming herself.

Michel had rolled his eyes at this and began to get ready for Raphael's party, putting on some deodorant and cologne, making sure his hair was neat and brushing his teeth. Also, he tended to his cuts, putting a bit of rubbing alcohol on it and covering them with bandages, the ones on his cheek too.

A week ago, Raphael had invited Michel to his birthday party along with several others. Michel was quite surprised that Raphael would invite him, but was immediately annoyed when Raphael told him he had one extra invitation and randomly chose him. However, Michel had agreed to go along, _hoping_ to see Josette there.

Yes, he's rather…_fond_ of her.

"Well!" Michel exclaimed suddenly, checking his self out in his bathroom mirror. "The deed is complete and I and I can merrily be on my dashing way!" He announced.

He turned away from the mirror and exited the bathroom, turning out the lights and grabbing his apartment keys from a table. He caught Bartholomew napping on his couch.

"Oh, how I dread for your next bathing session!" Michel scowled, leaving his apartment, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Raphael's apartment wasn't that far.

Michel made it there in thirty minutes exactly.

He immediately could see lots of cars parked outside Raphael's apartment and could hear dainty music playing from his apartment room.

"Well, Josette, here I come!" Michel stated cheerfully, gleefully entering the apartment.

The music was much louder inside of Raphael's place, but it was nice. People were slowly dancing to the music, eating, chatting, and laughing and whatnot, having a good time.

Michel immediately started his search for Josette, grabbing a cup of grapefruit juice to sip on.

"Michel!" A loud voice said from behind him.

Michel immediately knew who it was. He put on a small smile and turned around to face his friend, Émile. Émile was dressed rather fancily for this occasion and was wearing his blue framed glasses, constantly readjusting them.

"Hey, Émile!" Michel greeted him. "I didn't know Raphael invited you!

The smart young man rolled his eyes, grinning and showing his slightly big two front teeth. "Of _course_ he'd invite me! He _does_ like _me_ more than _you_." He boasted, sounding as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Michel immediately got annoyed. "Eh…whatever…"

"Anyway, I've already wished Raphael a happy birthday," Émile went on. "He's just wending around with his girlfriend, Marie."

Michel seemed to have forgotten. "Marie?"

"Don't you remember meeting her?" Émile questioned him. "Remember that time Raphael and Marie were asking us, I mean, _me_ questions or something like that? And then, when they didn't acknowledge you, you screamed 'Hey! Aren't you going to ask me about my discoveries' or something like that?"

A huge amount of realization jumped upon Michel and his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I remember," He mumbled. "Darn, how could I forget that pretty lady? The first time I met her was _then_, it wasn't on that day when I was bored! Darn it all!"

"Anyway, I think you should wish Raphael a happy birthday." Émile tells him, readjusting his glasses, sniffing.

"Yeah, yeah…" Michel hurried away, searching the place for the red haired young man.

However, he finds someone better!

It is none other than Josette!

A giant smile curled Michel's lips and he gazed at her, seeing what she decided to wear tonight.

A long sleeved purple shirt hugged Josette's upper body, a pair of blue, stylish jeans hugged her bottom half, black socks covered her feet, a pair of white sandals adorned her feet, and a violet bandana kept her brown hair back.

Again, the clothes didn't match, but Michel thought she looked decent in anything!

"Josette, so lovely to see you on this wonderful night!" Michel talked, randomly taking a sip from his grapefruit juice.

Josette put her hands on her hips and gazed at him, her eyes narrowed a bit. "Well, hello, Malcolm." She greets him.

Michel almost spat out his drink, but held it in, swallowing it. His smile faltered and he instantly got annoyed. "Um…it's _Michel_…" He growled out.

Josette started looking him up and down, not caring if it was rude or not. "What happened to your face, Malachi?" She questioned him, still examining him thoroughly.

Michel, surprised that she actually noticed, brought his hand up to his cheek, touching the bandage with his fingers. "This? Oh, this is Bartholomew's doing. The wretched thing didn't want to get her bath!" He explained.

"Hey! Watch what you say about that sweetie pie cat, Malloy!" Josette warned him, pointing a finger at his face. "Mew isn't wretched! She's a sweet, adorable, loving, kind, and respectable feline!"

Michel rolled his eyes. "Oh, she's far from it!"

Now Josette rolled her eyes. "Whatever, _Melvin_."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's _Michel_..."

"Hey, guys!" Raphael suddenly jumped into the scene, Marie at his side. Raphael is dressed nicely and so is Marie. They both look very happy. Michel noticed that Marie had her hand in the crook of Raphael's arm.

He began to wonder if they really are together.

"Oh, hey, Raphael, Marie," Josette greeted them cheerfully, smiling brightly. "I was just talking to Mallory over here." She jabbed a thumb in Michel's direction, snickering a bit.

"What?" Raphael burst out laughing. "Mallory?!"

Marie covered her mouth with a gloved hand to stop the giggles that were escaping.

"That's his name, isn't it?" Josette pretended to be clueless. "…or was it Marquise?"

"Hey!" Michel snapped, becoming embarrassed and incredibly annoyed. "That's not my name! That's actually one of my cousins' names…but that isn't _my_ name!" He complained.

"Whatever, Manuel." Josette waved a hand at him in a dismissive manner, laughing a little.

"How would you like it if I started calling you something else other than your name?!" Michel yelled at her.

"You wouldn't."

"How do you know?!"

"Well, because my name is easier to remember, unlike your name. Your name is too _hard_ to remember, Manfred."

"It's _Michel_!"

"Okay, Marcellus."

"_Michel_! Can you not say _Michel_?!"

"It's too hard to pronounce…"

"You said it once before!"

"Is that so? For some reason I can't recall…"

"You're impossible!"

"And you're a whiny brat…_Mario_."

"Grrrr…it's _Michel_, you reptilian woman!"

Raphael and Marie watched their two friends bicker like immature children. Marie has never seen Josette behave this way before, which was telling her something very important and it brought a smile to her face. Raphael was used to Michel's strange behavior and didn't comment about it. Instead, he was enjoying the comedy show before him.

"Wow," The rhythm thief finally spoke. "I didn't know a circus was going to be coming here." He joked.

Marie giggled at that.

"Marie!" A pretty young lady with elegant, lavender hair came walking over to them gracefully.

"Lucie, I didn't know Raphael invited you!" Marie exclaimed, surprised, but also happy.

The young lady, Lucie, stopped before them, dressed in very expensive but beautiful clothing. She offered Marie and Raphael a pretty smile.

Lucie and Marie had become good friends; Josette had become Lucie's friend too. The three of them are all pretty close.

"Well, what's going on here?" Lucie questioned, gesturing towards the bickering Michel and Josette.

"The two of them are just bickering like little children." Raphael responded with a little laugh.

"Oh? I never thought Josette would be the 'arguing' type." Lucie comments, moving her gaze at Josette and Michel who were still at it, calling each other names, Josette _still_ getting Michel's name wrong.

"She isn't," Marie replied with a sigh. "However, she seems to be when she's around Michel. I think she likes him."

"Seems like it." Lucie agrees with a nod.

"I don't see it…" Raphael added, sounding hugely perplexed.

Marie and Lucie gave him a look.

"What?" Raphael still looked confused.

_Finally_, Michel and Josette had stopped arguing. Josette stomped off somewhere, fed up with him.

Michel turned to face Raphael, looking a bit weary and frustrated.

"Well, that was entertaining…." He commented sarcastically.

"Hey, you didn't wish me a happy birthday _and_ you didn't introduce yourself to the lovely Lucie." Raphael tells him, pointing a finger at Lucie.

Michel looked at her and was shocked by how pretty she was, but not as pretty as his Josette. Yes, _his_ Josette.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lucie. My name is Michel." Michel introduced himself, taking Lucie's gloved hand in his own and kissing the top of it. Then he gave her a smirk.

Lucie just watched him curiously. She was used to greetings like this. "It's nice to meet you as well." She tells him with a nod.

"Happy birthday, _Raphael_…" Michel wishes him a happy birthday before going off somewhere else, clearly ticked off.

Suddenly, some fast, rhythmic music began to play around the small apartment. All of the visitors started dancing to the rhythm.

Michel sat down on a couch, moping about. Then he noticed Josette in the crowd, dancing around to the music and staying in the rhythm.

Michel could not dance _at all_, but, for some reason, he _wanted_ to.

So he got up and joined the crowd, his anger vanishing into the darkness that is nothingness.


End file.
